A Newly-Formed Truce (Epilogue)
Stane has been destroyed and Moriarty, who has been cured, has been sent to jail. The very next day, Ratchet and the group walks with Tony to another press conference. Across over the news reports and paper, only one new name have been announced to the world: Iron Man. As for Ratchet's message, the people began to slowly respect him worldwide. Ratchet: Iron Man, huh? That...doesn't sound faltering. Clank: I thought it was a start. Kiva: Yeah. - Clank then spotted Agent Coulson walked in. Kiva: Oh! Hi, Coulson. Coulson: Hello, Kiva. - Kiva then spotted an Infobot behind Coulson. Kiva: Gosh... Is that an Infobot? Coulson: Indeed. But before that, I saw your message. Mr. Fury would be delighted to see that you are our side. Kiva: Wow... Coulson: Now then, a reward is called for. For Kiva, cash for the bounty on Jim Moriarty. Kiva: Wait a minute... How much was in that bounty? - Coulson's response left Kiva in shock. Coulson: Fifteen grand. Kiva: Gosh... Ratchet: Whoa! That much? Coulson: If he is dead, then it would be $7500. Ratchet: Huh.. That make sense. Coulson: Ratchet, Mr. Fury has a personal message for you within this Infobot. For secrecy reasons, it'll be your eyes only. Ratchet: Right. Come on, Clank. - Ratchet and Clank went back to Aphelion, leaving Kiva with Tony, Pepper and Agent Coulson. Kiva: So, um... Tony: Thanks..for everything. Kiva: No problem, Tony. Tony: So, what's next? Shopping till you drop? Kiva: Well...no. Tony: Why not? Kiva: I realize that friendship is more important than wealth. So.. Coulson, can you donate five grand for the foundation of my choice? Coulson: Which one? - Kiva whispered to Coulson's ear of her choice. Coulson: Very well. - Changing their minds, Ratchet and Clank returned to get Kiva. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Ratchet: Seems like you got lots of money on your hands. Clank and I will let you enjoy some time alone. Kiva: I appreciate it, Ratchet, but I think I want to go with you. Ratchet: Are you sure? I mean, you had the money in your hands. Kiva: Yeah, but slacking off is not worth it. I still have a mission to do. Ratchet: Which is? Kiva: The tour I promised you. Ratchet: Oh, yeah! Almost forgot about that. Let's go. - As a short montage, Kiva guided Ratchet to lots of places across the world, including Paris, Japan and England. Landing back in New York City, the group landed near Kiva's home. Kiva: So, what do you think of Earth? Ratchet: Very beautiful... Clank: Worth the sightseeing too. Kiva: That's good. - Ratchet opened the main hatch, just to send her home. In turn, Kiva has gotten confused. Ratchet: This is the fight me and Clank have to handle. When push comes to shove, he'll use you to attract me to him. We can't take that risk. Kiva: Ratchet... Listen, I know you and Clank went through a lot. Commando training, dealing with your pasts.. I can't go home. I feel that there's more to a person's heart than you realize. Ratchet: Face the facts, Kiva. We're outnumbered, overrun and outmatched. Heck, I don't even know where to start. Kiva: Why not that Infobot Agent Coulson send you? Clank: It is our only lead. Ratchet: Alright. Let's see what we got. - The Infobot plays as the screen revealed to be Agent Coulson's boss- Mr. Fury, who is hiding in the shadows for the time being. Mr. Fury: Apology accepted, Ratchet. You and your friends may have potential, but to assemble into the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, you are not fit for the category. However, since you can travel between worlds, I'll be brief. The latest shipment of Dark Energon has been landed within Agrabah, a world beyond our own. Your mission is to destroy the shipment before it lands on Earth. That is all I would say for now. Faith and courage, Ratchet. You inspire all of the agents, and myself, by your wisdom. Coulson has upload coordinates to your ship. We will speak again. - The Infobot stops playing, as the camera focused on Ratchet, Clank and Kiva again. Ratchet: Agrabah? Clank: A desert world, of sorts. Ratchet: We could get lost in a dust storm, if we go there. Kiva: Wait a minute.. Wait here, I'll be right back. - Kiva ran into her house, leaving Ratchet and Clank confused. Ratchet: What was that about? - Kiva used a telephone to call Albatross Airlines. ???: Albatross Airlines. How can I help you today? - Kiva recognize the caller's voice- Wilbur, who help Ratchet and the gang once before. Kiva: Oh! Hi, Wilbur. Wilbur: Kiva? Wow, it's nice of you to call. Kiva: Thanks. Listen, can you get Bernard and Miss Bianca to my location? Oh, and I need you for the ride too. - A few minutes later, Wilbur and the Rescuers landed on Ratchet's spaceship. Ratchet: What are you three doing here? Wilbur: Upon Kiva's request. - Kiva takes everything she needs and hops back to the spaceship. Clank: Everything all set? Kiva: Yes. Couple of water bottles, first aid kit and my survival pack, just in case. - Ratchet and the gang then takes off to Agrabah. During the trip, Ratchet has a confession. Ratchet: Sorry that I..am being too harsh back there. I didn't think Tachyon was everyone's concern too. Kiva: It's okay, Ratchet. As far as we know, we need to know what are we dealing with and what his plans were. Ratchet: Anything? Kiva: No, but whatever he's planning, it won't be good at all. Ratchet: ...How large does this rebellion has to be? Kiva: It's not about chain of command, Ratchet. It's about hope. Ratchet: Hope... - The group makes its way to Agrabah as the night descends upon arrival. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Tony returns home. Tony: Jarvis? Jarvis: Welcome home, sir. - Suddenly, Jarvis has been shut down and left Tony confused, just for a talk with Mr. Fury himself. Mr. Fury: "I am Iron Man". You think you are the only superhero in the world? Mr. Stark, you've become a part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet. Tony: Who are you? - Mr. Fury revealed himself from the shadows to speak plainly to Tony. Mr. Fury: Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative. - This shocking discovery has ended the special to a zero degree. Category:Scenes - Specials